To Live on
by jokergirl2001
Summary: The question: Was Jellal selfless enough to live on without Erza?


**_~To live on~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _I can see you clear_

 _You are everywhere_  
 _You live in my mind_  
 _Wanna keep you there_

 _Reach out for me_

 _"On my way" by Why don't we_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Live on.'_

That was what the newly crowned queen, Hisui Fiore, had told the pardoned members of Crime Sorcière to do before dismissing them to continue with her other appointments and such.

 _'Live on.'_

Jellal kept pondering those two simple words. Admittedly, as soon as Hisui had told him and the others that they were pardoned, he felt an immense sense of relief and immediately thought of Erza.

But that would be selfish of him.

Even though he had everyone, including Erza's, forgiveness, he still couldn't forgive himself for everything he's done. Despite the countless times he had been assured by Cobra, or rather Erik, and the others that it was all Zeref's fault, he still felt guilty.

"So what now?" Racer, or rather Sawyer, immediately asked once the pardoned members of Crime Sorcière were outside.

"Isn't it obvious?" Angel, or Sorano, scoffed, crossing her arms. "We helped save Fiore, got pardoned for our past crimes and somewhere between those things our goal of defeating Zeref was completed by that fire dragon slayer."

"So that means we head our separate ways?" Sawyer asked, uncharacteristically quieter than usual.

Hoteye, formerly known as Richard, nodded with a small smile. "It seems so."

"This has always been a temporary arrangement," Midnight, or rather Macbeth, added. Next to him, a quiet Meredy nodded in agreement.

"Not going to lie, I actually had fun with all of you. I'd say we're even friends," Cobra, or Erik, was smiling as well. "If any of you are ever in a pinch, I'll come running. And before any of you get sentimental on me, I can hear your thoughts. I know you'd all do the same for me, even Jellal."

Jellal managed a chuckle at that one.

Yes, he considered them all his friends. How could he not?

"Who would have thought _you'd_ be the one giving the farewell speech?" Sorano snidely asked. The only thing that gave away her real feelings on the manner was the almost watery smile she had. "Has the fire dragon slayer's _nakama speeches_ rubbed off on you or something?"

Cobra shrugged, "He beat some sense into me."

"Defeating Zeref was our mutual goal," Macbeth started, "But we all have our own personal goals. Long overdue goals, may I add. So quit this sentimental crap and get to doing them and we'll celebrate together."

Jellal was sure that he wasn't the only one who was staring at Macbeth in surprise.

Finally, Erik laughed and slung his arm over Macbeth's shoulder.

"I think, that just may be the the most heartfelt thing you've ever said," Sorano commented, smiling.

"You sure there wasn't an insult in there somewhere?" Sawyer mumbled.

"I believe he was being completely sincere," Richard gave his own input.

Jellal smiled.

Who would have known he was going to miss these people?

"How insulting, Jellal," Erik scoffed before looking at everyone else.

It was as if an awkward silence had descended upon them.

Finally, Meredy spoke up for the first time. "What's everyone planning on doing?"

"I'm going to look for my little brother, Wally," Richard offered without hesitation.

"I'm gonna help this guy so he doesn't get lost on the way." Sawyer ignored the grateful smile Richard was sending his way.

"I'm going to join Sabertooth."

Everyone looked at Sorano, not expecting the woman to join a guild out of her own free will.

She scowled at them, "That's the guild my little sister's in. I think I've kept her waiting for long enough."

Jellal expertly ignored the pointed look Sorano was giving him.

"As for me, I'll be traveling," Macbeth shortly explained, before looking at Erik.

Erik didn't need any prompting as he grinned.

Jellal made a surprised noise as Erik's arm was suddenly slung over his shoulders.

"Jellal and I are both going to Fairy Tail. Our girls are waiting for us."

Jellal's eyes widened at Erik's proclamation, "Actually-" he cut himself off as everyone glared at him.

He could literally hear their thoughts.

"Mind reading is my ability, not yours," Erik teasingly said before looking at a smiling Meredy, "What about you?"

Meredy's smile dimmed.

They all knew that defeating Zeref _was_ the only thing Meredy had going for her. And now that Zeref was gone, she didn't have anything to do. She didn't have anything she wanted to do either.

"She's joining me in my travels," Macbeth casually revealed.

"She is?!"

"I am?!"

Everyone remained quiet as Macbeth looked Meredy in the eyes. "You're free now. It's your choice, I was merely offering."

 _'...that's his idea of an offer?'_

Erik quietly snorted at Jellal's thought.

"Yes!" Meredy exclaimed, taking everyone by surprise. Noticing everyone's attention, she blushed and looked at Macbeth with a shy smile. "I'd love to join you in your travels."

"So, I'm going to my sister. Richard and Sawyer's going to look for Wally. Macbeth and Meredy are going on an adventure _together_. And finally, Erik's going to Fairy Tail and dragging Jellal with him so they can _finally_ get together with Kinana and Erza, respectively," Sorano summarized and earned a nod of agreement from everyone.

"That settles it then!" Sawyer was grinning widely, "Good luck everyone!"

 ** _~To live on~_**

Jellal was in love with Erza.

He knew that Erza was in love with him too.

But he didn't-

"Would you quit the self-loathing thoughts? It's getting old. Jeez."

Jellal frowned at Erik, but continued following him to Fairy Tail. "You don't get it."

Erik snorted.

"Don't be so self-conceited Jellal. I _do_ get it. I've also done shitty things in my life, remember? And I'm also in love with a girl who I've hurt. She probably loves me too and I probably don't deserve her. But guess what? I'm selfish. I don't want anyone else to be her source of happiness when I know damn well that _she_ is already happy with me and I'd never hurt her again."

Jellal's expression softened.

Yeah, Erik and him did have a lot in common, didn't they?

"The question is," Erik looked at him with a piercing stare as they stood in front of the doors of Fairy Tail, "What do you want?"

What did he want?

He still remembered the day they met.

 _"Such beautiful scarlet hair...Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!"_

Wasn't it obvious?

He wanted to see her. He wanted to touch her, just to make sure she was okay. He wanted to run his fingers through her _beautiful_ scarlet hair and tell her just how beautiful and amazing she was in his eyes. He wanted to be by her side forever.

He wanted to...

 _'Live on **with Erza**.' _

Erik smirked at him, "There's your answer."

Jellal's eyes widened.

"By the way, she isn't in that ruckus. According to her friends' thoughts, she went to go get cake."

With that, Erik entered the guild, leaving him standing outside.

 ** _~To live on~_**

How was he supposed to tell Erza what he felt?

What was he supposed to do after that?

Was he supposed to just blurt it out?

Maybe, Jellal mused as he stepped into the bakery shop ignoring the chime of a bell that announced his presence, he should have stuck around in the guild to witness Erik and Kinana's reunion as a reference on how _he_ should handle seeing Erza now that there wasn't any obstacles in their way.

He froze at the door though, eyes transfixed on the strands of beautiful scarlet hair that couldn't belong to anyone but Erza Scarlet. She seemed to have been occupied with ordering her cake, but had glanced at the door at the sound of the bell and met his gaze with her own.

Now, she was staring at him in surprise, mouth gaping slightly.

As cliche as it sounds, Jellal couldn't have felt a better sense of clarity as he stared into her eyes. He could feel the confusion, the concern and the _undying_ love in those eyes of her. And he knew. He knew that he wanted to be the only man Erza ever looked at with that amount of love, even if he didn't deserve it. He was selfish, just like Erik.

"...Jellal?"

At Erza's soft inquiry, Jellal walked up to her and fiercely embraced her, uncaring for their small audience.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the conditioner Erza used.

"What's wrong?" Erza's concerned voice asked him.

 _'Nothing, I just want to be with you forever.'_

"I was pardoned."

He smiled at the relieved sigh that escaped the redhead's mouth as she returned his embrace, more fierce than he had embraced her. He could literally feel the tension and worry leaving Erza's body as she melted against him.

"Queen Hisui told me to live on," Jellal said, just to fill the air.

He didn't protest when Erza broke away from his embrace and once again looked at him with concern. "What are you going to do now?" She had a slight blush on her cheeks, which made Jellal smile.

"I'm going to join Fairy Tail."

Erza's eyes widened. "...why?" She asked, dumbfounded despite how hopeful and happy she sounded at the prospect of him joining the guild.

Jellal couldn't help himself as he tucked away a stray piece of Erza's hair behind her ear, causing the girl to blush. Instead of removing his hand, he lowered it towards Erza's cheeks, cupping it.

This was it.

He started leaning his face closer to hers.

The moment of truth.

"Because I love you and I want to be with you forever," he whispered to her in a soft voice.

He paused when tears immediately started pouring down Erza's eyes, suddenly doubting himself.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Maybe he should just leave.

As if sensing his thoughts, it was Erza who closed the distance between them and initiated the kiss they had both craved for a long time.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~To live on~**_

 _ **~Chapter End~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author's note:** so, Fairy Tail's manga is officially completed. And well, Jerza was implied, so I wanted to write an ending for one of the most complex pairings in Fairy Tail. Tell me what you think~! Oh and if you've also read Fairy Tail's last chapter, let me know what you think about it too!_

 _Also!_

 _Vote for this story on Wattpad too._


End file.
